<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>my favorite place is next to you by handwrittenhello</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065121">my favorite place is next to you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/handwrittenhello/pseuds/handwrittenhello'>handwrittenhello</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>5+1 Things, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Geralt and Jaskier are in love, M/M, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, no beta we die like renfri</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:48:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25065121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/handwrittenhello/pseuds/handwrittenhello</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Five times Geralt and Jaskier try to sleep together (properly, in a bed and everything), and one time they actually do.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>my favorite place is next to you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>many thanks to stfustucky for the title!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt and Jaskier have slept together before, of course. It’s just practical; a shared bed here to save coin, two bedrolls pushed together there to save warmth. Life on the Path is tough, but they have ways to get by, and sometimes, you just have to suck it up and sleep next to your best friend. For practical reasons.</p><p>Tonight, though, is different. After years of dancing around each other, pretending to only tolerate the other (Geralt) and to fall in love with someone new every week (Jaskier), they’ve made it official: Geralt of Rivia and Jaskier the Bard are together. As a couple. In love.</p><p>And tonight is the first time since this declaration that they’ll have an actual bed to sleep in. Together. As a couple. In love.</p><p>Jaskier would be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous. He doesn’t know why; it’s something they’ve done hundreds of times before, but it feels <em>special, </em>now. He wants it to be perfect, wants to be able to wake up in Geralt’s arms without having to immediately roll away to preserve decorum.</p><p>He wants to fall asleep with warm embers in the fireplace, the whole room a cozy nest, but not so warm he’s sweating through the sheets. He wants plenty of blankets on the bed, so Jaskier isn’t left shivering when Geralt inevitably steals the blanket. And, more than anything, he wants to fall asleep with Geralt close by, to be allowed to look and touch with no shame or guilt, to be wrapped in his warm embrace.</p><p>So he wants everything to be perfect, because dammit, he’s a bard, he’s allowed to want romance.</p><p>Unfortunately, it isn’t shaping up to be that way so far. For one thing, it’s pouring, and though Geralt had given him his hooded cloak—Jaskier is absolutely swimming in it, and all he can smell is horse and onion—they’ve been walking for hours in an attempt to reach town before dark, and Jaskier is soaked to the bone.</p><p>He shivers, pulling the cloak tighter around himself, double- and triple-checking that his lute case is fully shielded from the rain. It wouldn’t do to have water seeping through the cracks and damaging his lute.</p><p>Night has just fallen when they finally reach the town, and Jaskier wastes no time in marching into the inn and requesting a room.</p><p>“Terribly sorry, sir, but we’re full up. Merchant’s caravan came through, took the last of the rooms,” the innkeep informs him, an apology in her dark eyes.</p><p>“Not a single room? We can pay, I promise,” he pleads, showing her his full coin purse. “And I’m a bard; I’d be happy to play for your patrons, maybe drum up some business.”</p><p>No luck, unfortunately. There’s nothing for it; they’ll have to either sleep in the stables or find someplace else to stay. He heads to the stables, where Geralt has just finished removing Roach’s tack and ensured she has plenty of food.</p><p>“Geralt, light of my life, please don’t hit me for what I’m about to say.” Geralt looks at him with zero amusement. “There’s no room at the inn.”</p><p>“Fuck.”</p><p>“I know! I even offered my services as an entertainer, no dice. Looks like it’s the stables for us,” he mourns. There go his plans for a nice night.</p><p>Still, the stables are warm with the body heat of several horses, a welcome relief after the freezing wind they fought against all day. They lay their bedrolls out side by side in the furthest stall, the only one vacant. Sometime in the night, the temperature drops even further, and Jaskier semi-consciously rolls closer to where Geralt lies asleep. He snuggles into the witcher’s warm body heat, and smiles when Geralt throws an arm around him. He falls back asleep to the sound of Geralt’s steady breathing amidst the background of the stable.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please take a moment to leave kudos (or even better, a comment!) if you liked it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>